User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Lone Wolf Chapter 4 A brand new team
the next morning Leon was getting Dressed as his phone started to ring, Leon Ignored it at first but later picked it up Leon: Moshi Moshi? Sarah: Heya Leon how is the far east branch Jack in the background: how dare he take so long to answer a friends call Leon: i am doing fine...getting forced to make a new Unit... Jack in the background again: give me that phone i need to yell at him Sarah: well i gotta hang otherwise Jack will ruin my minutes and great to hear you are doing fine Leon closed his Cellphone and put it in his pocket hung his wolf Pedant around his Neck and puts a locket to a chain in his Jacket's pocket he opened the Locket before putting it away Leon: Damn it...Sis..why did you have to choose the other way...i hope you are okay.. he put the locket away , it was White colored Locket With the name Colette Writen on the back , Leon walked to the main hall where Doctor Paylor was waiting for him Paylor: good morning Leon, this are the Recruits you are going work with. Introduce your self Sylphie: H-hi i am S-sylphie Karin.. Trevor: Trevor Mcgarden Reporting for duty Zeta: Zeta. Green Leon looked at the 3 people that just introduced them self to him sylphie looked at a Shy Girl , Trevor a boy trying to suck up to his superior's , Zeta A boy..that was rather unknown yet again leon could see him self in Zeta A silent type that didnt want to talk at all but there was one diffrence Zeta seems like he wants company and never be alone Leon: i am Leon Blizzard i will be your Unit Leader , so listen to me and keep one thing in mind there are people that listen to orders and only do what they are told but there are also people that know when to disobey a other to save somebody, Figure out what kind of person you are Leon thought back about how he first joined Fenrir his opening to the unit was the same way as marcus did it when he and jack joined the unitand later again when sarah joined Sylphie: Y-yes Leader Trevor: Yes sir Zeta: yes Leader leon sighed as he looked at the three of them Leon: second of all I am just like you guys i am a human i am a god eater, just because i am the leader does not mean i am above you in anyway , i am not here to make friends either, as long as you survive on the battle field you will be fine in the background of all this where Emil, Balluar, Kazeshina And Wifall they where beating up Emil, Balluar was kicking him, Kazeshina was beating him witha brick and Wifall was punching him Leon: tell me when you guys are ready and we will do our first mission i want tos ee what you guys are capable off Sylphie: i am ready Trevor:i am ready as well Zeta: i am ready when they are Leon: good then lets goo we will be going Doc and you guys should think up a unit name Leon whispered something to Paylor "dont excpect to much out off me i rather work alone" all Paylor did was laugh and wave bye, the nameless Unit started to walk to the exist God Arc's in there hands Leon: our Target is a group of Orgetails you three are going take care of it so i can see who is best at what the three of them nodded and ran towards the orgetails Sylphie directly going into gun mode and shooting from afar Trevor slashing his buster Sword around and Zeta switfly and cleanly slashing his short sword through the orgetails , sylphie making sure everbody keeps healed Leon: hmm... i see for rookies they arent all too bad Leon was Sword mode looking around as he heard a Growl Leon:....it sounded like a varja.... Damn it but i guess it will be a great test for them Leon send out the command to regroup as they just finished the Orgetails and ranback towards Leon Zeta:Leon? Trevor: Leader whats wrong? Sylphie: is it about that Growl? Leon: keep your gaurd up a Varja is coming they are quick, and jump around a lot The Varja rushed towards the groups they all readied there swords ands except for Sylphie who shot at it as Trevor,Zeta and Leon where making quick worki off it with there swords after they killed the Varja rather Quickly the devoured his core Zeta:Leon it looks like a rare one.. Leon: good lets retreat now you guys did good the nameless unit went back to the Den and leon went to his room to look at the information he has gotten from the mission Leon: well sylphie will be the support, Zeta and Trevor Assault for now Category:Blog posts